MEGADETH The Dave Mustaine Chronicles Episode Two World WAH III
by Parasite X12
Summary: In today's episode Dave Ellefson frantically hides his love for Metallica's music from Dave Mustaine who is looking for the TV remote so that he can watch his Dr Who Marathon Long story short Antics and Plot chickens a plenty Meanwhile in the Sewers of San Francisco EVIL is lurking beneath the city streets and said EVIL presence has plans for WORLD DOMINATION.
1. Chapter 1

MEGADETH

The Dave Mustaine Chronicles

Episode 2 World WAH III

Chapter 1 Ellefson's Silly Sausages

"WHIPLASH bananananaanananana nah nah nah NAH" Shouted Ellefson in a fit of headbanging he was both excited and tense as if Mustaine ever found out about his love for Metallica songs he would destroy him with his dead sexy hair.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Dave have you seen the TV remote" Mustaine called out.

"OH NO" thought Ellefson "If Dave finds out that I'm listening to Metallica I'm screwed".

KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK "Dave seriously are you Masturbating again?".

"Uhh yes" Ellefson replied as loud as he could to drown out Metallica's Whiplash.

"C'mon open the damn door" Mustaine growled with anger steadily rising in his voice whilst bashing on the door.

With time quickly running out Ellefson made the penultimate decision to destroy the CD player with his Bass containing Metallica's hit first album Kill Em All.

Ellefson breathed a sigh of relief "Phew man if I was just a second late Dave would've kicked me right in the genticles man".

Ellefson's moment of serenity was broken when he saw an angry looking Thrash god break the door down.

Mustaine examined the room and saw what remained of Ellefson's CD player.

"Woah and I thought I had anger issues" Mustaine muttered.

"Heh heh sorry I guess I was just thrashing all around" Ellefson clumsily stated.

Mustaine sighed "Eh whatever dude just tell me if you've seen the TV remote I've turned the house upside down looking for this fucking thing" he asked.

"Yeah I think Chris has it" Ellefson responded.

"Oh goddamn it that punk is gonna get such a beating as soon as I finish my Doctor Who marathon" Mustaine ranted.

"You watch Doctor Who? Ellefson questioned sarcastically "Nerd".

"Hey my Mom says it's cool" Mustaine childishly retorted.

"Yeah whatever Dave admit it you are the nerdiest nerd in the computerverse" Ellefson chuckled.

Mustaine's face soured into a big frown "OH YEAH WELL..."

Ellefson just stared at Mustaine waiting for him to think of his eventual retort.

2 HOURS LATER

"YOU SHUT UP" Mustaine shouted out of anger before walking out.

Ellefson once again breathed a sigh of relief as his secret was safe.

"Oh by the way what were you listening to just then" Dave asked curiously.

Ellefson froze he couldn't move a muscle if Dave found out he would literally kill him.

"I mean I swear I recognize that song from somewhere but I just haven't heard it in a long time".

(Crap) Ellefson thought (I gotta think quick what would Dimebag do).

Ellefson visualised Dimebag Darrell within a cartoonish thought bubble who gave him some advice.

"Dave when in doubt just Ride My Rocket" Dimebag drawled with his southern accent before disappearing.

(eww) Ellefson shuddered in disgust.

"wait a minute what's this" Mustaine said with great interest.

Mustaine reached down and picked up one of Ellefson's CD's obscured from Ellefson's vision.

"Really Jr" said Mustaine Sarcastically whilst holding up Pantera's first album Metal Magic.

His face red with embarrassment Ellefson responded with a defiant "Yeah I like Glamtera so what".

"Nothing pansy boy ya wanna listen to KISS while you're at it" Mustaine Chuckled.

"Up yours Mustard Stain" Ellefson remarked a tad depressed.

"Well I'll leave you to your Gay LA Metal I'm gonna go find that remote and catch any episode I can of the Doctor Who Marathon" Mustaine stated as he walked towards the door catching a glimpse of Chris Broderick who was carrying a remote in one hand and a slice of Pizza in the other.

"Ok after this slice of Pizza I gotta hide this remote someplace Dave will never think to look in Shaun's Fanfic collection".

"HEY GIVE ME THAT REMOTE YOU PUNK" Mustaine growled in his metal singing voice whilst charging full speed towards him.

"Uh oh time to make like a glam metal fan in a Death Metal mosh pit and GIVE ME FUEL GIMME FIRE GIMME YABZUBAZAH" Chris stated before running at his top speed away from the Megadeth Front-man.

"Your gonna get double the hurt for that Metallica reference" Dave shouted angrily.

"Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop" Chris said imitating Dr Zoidberg.

Ellefson sighed and smiled knowing that despite all their hangups they were all still a family "Man we're all just a bunch of silly sausages" he said soft spoken in his statement.


	2. Chapter 2

**MEGADETH**

**The Dave Mustaine Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: WAH pedal Jacket**

**Location: Kirk Whammett's top-secret base (shh don't tell Megadeth)**

**Area: San Francisco Sewers**

**Time: 12:05 PM**

Meanwhile beneath the streets of San Francisco down into the sludge-ridden depths of the sewer system EVIL lurks calculating it's next move with a clear goal in mind WORLD DOMINATION.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA WAH As soon as I finish fine tuning this WAHbot's ultimate death laser to kill I will have all the troops ready to complete my plan for WAHLD DOMINATION" spoke the lispy gay voice instantly recognisable as Kirk Whammett

Kirk Whammett Former Exodus guitarist driven mad by his abuse of the WAH pedal first it started out with just accentuating guitar solos but now it has degraded him to constant usage even if a guitar is not involved. And it was this madness that had allowed him to excel in the field of mad science earning him a degree in robotics, evil laughter and of course a free packet of 8 Robot Masters upon the courses completion.

This made him a viable asset to Lars Ulrich who offered him a place in Metallica as lead guitarist and head of scientific research.

"ooh ooh oooh ahh ahh ahh" Shouted an ape like creature banging on his cage no doubt hungry for his lunch "Yes, yes Rob I will feed you later but first we have a planet to conquer as soon as I take control of the mayors office I shall ransom the city for ONE HUNDRED GAZILLION DOLLARS or I'll kill him WAHAHAHAWAH" Kirk said laughing maniacally with Rob grunting in agreement.

"Come now Rob it is time for this world to face it's true ruler" Kirk stated whilst open Rob's cage taking the animal to the WAHmobile. As he loaded Rob into the back seat Kirk made certain that he laid down enough newspaper for the journey as he did not want another incident like what happened that time he fed Rob Mexican food.

Kirk remembered that day LOTS OF SCRUBBING he paid it no mind however as he jumped into the front seat and activated the WAHmobile smiling slyly to himself as the WAHmoblie launched itself up crashing through the road while Kirk was screaming "LOOKS LIKE TEAM WHAMMETT'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAaaaaain" before both he and the WAHmobile disappeared into a twinkle in the sky.

**Location: The Emergency Room**

**Area: Downtown San Francisco**

**Time: 14:30 PM **

Dave Ellefson was leaning outside the emergency room waiting for Mustaine and Broderick to emerge "Dude they've been in there for an hour seriously I've got stuff to do" Ellefson turned his attention to Shaun who was laying on his stomach reading a teen magazine "oh Deathcore and all your lead singers they are DREAMBOATS" Shaun gushed in a manner similar to a teenage girl **(Why is it that I'm the only normal guy in this band)** Ellefson thought to himself as he watched shaun flick his legs up and down in that teenage girl like manner he displayed earlier.

Ellefson's attention then turned to the door as it opened revealing a doctor who had a very calming demeanour about him "So how are they?" Ellefson asked "Well according to my charts Mr Mustaine will be fine although as for Mr Broderick he will have to be transferred to the Chuck Schuldiner memorial hospital to remove the remote firmly wedged within his buttocks" the doctor replied.

"Heh heh he said butt" Shaun chuckled Ellefson shrugged off his band mate's immature comment and watched as Mustaine walked out of the emergency room with a sour look on his face like a child who didn't get his favourite toy from a happy meal "C'mon Dave let's go home buddy" Ellefson spoke with a hint of disappointment in his friend.

**Area: Central San Francisco**

**Location: Mayor's Office**

**Time: 4:35 PM**

"OH YEAH THAT'S THE STUFF" The Mayor exclaimed after in taking some coke, Coca Cola that is The Mayor was addicted to the coke in fact the addiction was so severe that he allowed the mafia to have their dealings to go unnoticed just as long as he received his shipment of Coca Cola.

**KNOCK KNOCK** "hello Mr mayor sir" called out the sensual voice of the generic female receptionist.

**(Darn if she catches me with my coke It'll make the news and if it makes the news I'll be ran out of town and if that happens I won't get my coke)** Thought The Mayor frantic in his addicted mental state with visions of being homeless racing through his mind.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **"Mr Mayor sir are you masturbating in there?" the receptionist questioned curiously as to why the mayor was locked in his office.

"Uhh yes" The Mayor responded with embarrassment ringing throughout his voice "please go away now".

The receptionist concurred with The Mayor's wishes and walked away returning to her desk in which she saw a Filipino man dressed with a large moustache and Ozzy Osbourne sunglasses accompanied by a hunched man dressed in a small child's propeller hat with a striped T shirt and shorts with a lollipop in his right hand.

"Hi can I help you" The Receptionist asked with a warm smile plastered on her face disguising the disgust felt by what she thought The Mayor was doing in his office "Yes I am uhh Jeff Lombardo and this is my counterpart Jason Burton" Kirk improvised "We have an appointment with The Mayor about his uh ya know problem" Kirk added with his hand gestures indicating an issue meant to be kept on the down low.

The Receptionist paused for a moment contemplating the legitimacy of this man's appointment **(The schedule had said nothing about a Jeff Lombardo or Jason Burton today.)** The woman had shifted her eyes slightly reconsidering the man's statement "One moment please" she uttered before heading towards The Mayors office.

THWHACK

The Receptionist fell towards the ground with Robert Trujillo standing behind her beating his chest in a similar vain to Donkey Kong "Excellent Work Rob" Kirk Congratulated "As soon as I take over the world I think somebody earned themselves some bananas" Rob jumped around ecstatically at the promise of his potassium filled fruits and proceeded with his human friend to take care of business.

**Area: San Francisco Streets**

**Location Highway**

**Time: 5:11PM**

"Alright we got another hardcore band that tries too hard to be cool core kids here is dethspike" Announced the radio host

"KRAAAAAAAAWWWW SQUEEEL SQUEEEL BLOOD GUTS AND EMO" screeched the deathcore singer

"Turn that damn thing off" Mustaine shouted over the pig squeals of the Deathcore music. Ellefson complied by switching the radio station to a local hard rock station playing some black Sabbath. "Dave you really gotta get a hold on your temper man seriously it cringed when you resorted to shoving that remote up Chris's ass" Ellefson spoke breaking the silence.

Before Mustaine could respond he was cut off by the radio presenter

"and that's how Fred Durst got his pants back. Ladies And Gentlemen I have now received breaking news"

Dave Mustaine shot instantly shot up with extreme interest as to what was unfolding on the radio

"As of just a few minutes ago we have received reports that The Mayor of San Francisco has been taken hostage"

a collective GASP had enveloped the thrash metalheads as they were shocked at the events that had transpired. The presenter continued "The terrorists appear to be none other than the Metallica band members Doctor Kirk Whammett and his lab monkey Robert Trujillo. The pair are reported to be keeping him inside the janitors closet in the east rest room"

Mustaine's brow tensed into a angered stare "You know what we have to do" he said soft spoken with a focused tone in his voice.

**Area: Mayor's Office**

**Location: Central San Francisco**

**Time: 6:00 PM**

Kirk had finished slapping The Mayor and walked towards the big chair where The Mayor's fat ass would usually sit. Kirk put his feet up on the desk and sighed "ahh I am the boss" Rob sand crabbed his way towards his human counterpart grunting in impatience as he wanted his bananas "Not just yet Rob first we must ensure that our plans are not foiled by the Megadethians" Kirk swiveled his chair dramatically "ACTIVATE THE WAHBOTS" Kirk shouted pressing the button on a remote control

**Area: Downtown San Francisco**

**Location: Mc Donalds **

**Time: 6:10PM **

Dave Mustaine's face was once again sour "DAMN IT I WANT A HAPPY MEAL" he whined "Dave c'mon I told you we have to watch our weight you don't want to become like Axl Rose do you?" Shaun replied Ellefson interjected "Ugh what the hell are we doing at Mc Donald's dudes we gotta save the Mayor" Mustaine whined once more "BUT I WANT A HAPPY ME-" Mustaine was cut off by the sound of an explosion

At the source of the explosion was in fact not Nathan but instead a Robot "Oh My Dio it's a WAHbot" shouted Shaun "TaRGet AqUirED" droned the WAHbot

"Uh Oh Spagehtti-OHS" Mustaine muttered out of fear

**FIND OUT THE THRILLING CONCLUSION IN **

**PART III WAH Of The Worlds **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III WAH of the worlds**

**Location: The Mayor's Office**

**Area: Central San Francisco**

**Time: 6:10 PM**

Dr Kirk Whammett paced around the room waiting for Rob to fix the reception so that he could hack into the President's video communication frequency.

Growing impatient with Rob's progress Kirk leaned out the window shouting "ROB IS THE ANTENNA ADJUSTED YET"

"Oooh oooh aah ahhh aaaaah" Rob screamed back giving the thumbs up showing that he has completed his work

"Excellent establishing communications network NOW" Kirk exclaimed with excitement

"Oooh ooh oooh" Rob shouted as to warn his human companion that he shouldn't activate the communications array as Rob was still on the roof

However Kirk was too preoccupied with his power fantasy of ruling the world and getting all TEH BITCHEZ so he pressed the button on the remote control

"OOOOOOH AAAAAAAAH" Rob screamed as an electric pulse shot up through the power cables that Rob had spent minutes preparing electrocuting the poor ape in the process

"eh what did you say something Rob?" Kirk shouted as he saw the ape fall to the ground with a comical THUD

**Location: Mc Donalds**

**Area: Downtown San Francisco**

**Time: 6:15 PM**

"TaRGetZ AquIrED PhOtOn LaZeR aRmEd Pr3PaRinG To FirE" Droned the WAHbot as it readied its weapon preparing to destroy the Thrashers

Ellefson slammed his foot on the accelerator charging at full speed towards the WAHbot "DIIIIIIIE" Ellefson screamed "0H FuDgEcicles" droned the WAHbot before it abruptly exploded on impact with the Mustainemobile

"Woah that was cool" Shaun spoke with a rush of adrenaline

"C'mon dudes we gotta save the Mayor" Ellefson said with determination as he drove towards the city center

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY HAPPY MEAL" Mustaine whined "Dave SHUT UP" Ellefson Shouted

**Location: The White House**

**Area: Washington D.C comics**

**Time: 6:30 PM**

A Secretary burst through the front door "President Clinton sir the city of San Francisco is under attack" he announced

"aww Y'all don't worry I told that gal I'd call her back for some of her sugar cookies if ya catch mah drift son" U.S President Bill Clinton chuckled

"Mr president this isn't about that Miss America pageant we are talking about full scale war" The secretary responded

"You've clearly never seen her in bed" The President added once again chuckling at his own joke The secretary rolled her eyes and continued "Mr President sir we have recieved reports that Metallica members Dr Whammett and Robert Trujillo have taken the Mayor of San Francisco hostage and has unleashed his WAHbots to secure the city"

"what are his demands" The President questioned

"we have him on screen" The woman added

The Television screen descended from the roof above and had flickered to life revealing a Filipino man with a wispy mustache and a matrix style trench coat. And in the background was an ape like creature playing around with the red drapes behind Dr Whammett

"WAHAHAHAHAHAH WAH I AM DOCTOR KIRK LEE WHAMMETT FOREMOST EVIL GENIUS AND SOON TO BE EARTH'S SUPREME RULER" Kirk laughed maniacally

"Now you listen here Dr Whammett I don't know jack about politics but what I do know is WE WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO TERRORISTS" The President stated with a very serious tone

The Secretary face palmed at her superior's statement just hoping to god that whatever Dr Whammett planned to do he just did it quickly

Kirk laughed at the President's futile attempts at intimidation "Now you listen to me Mr President I've got WAHbots surrounding this building and patrolling the streets. Any life form dares to step outta line and I'll ensure that they are destroyed".

President Clinton paused for a moment just now taking the value of human life into consideration began to take the Filipino more seriously " What are you're demands Doctor Whammett" The President asked in a melancholy tone

"Well first off I want one hundred GAZILLION DOLLARS or I'll kill the Mayor" Kirk chimed "Wha WHAT WHY THAT AMOUNT DOESN'T EVEN EXIST" shouted the Secretary completely aggravated at the stupidity of the doctor's request

"Uh uh I'm not finished yet also I want a large cheese pizza with a Pepsi and-" Kirk was cut off by the screeching coming from his cheeky chimp Robert Trujillo "Oh yes and the worlds entire supply of bananas" Kirk continued

**"He is aware that America isn't the world right?" **The secretary thought lost in the stupidity surrounding her

" You have less than 30 minutes to give me your answer before I kill the mayor and proceed with my WAHbots directly to the White House to do the same to you Mr President WAHAHAHAHAAHWAH" Kirk laughed maniacally before the screen went blank with the words "communications link lost" flashing every few nanoseconds

"Mr President what is your course of action" The Secretary asked with The President dead silent "Mr President what is- wha Mr President what are you?" The Secretary said shocked after turning around to see President Clinton kicking back with a porno magazine

"awww yeah them some nice sugar cookies" Drawled the President turning the magazine to its side revealing a fold out. The Secretary walked away rolling her eyes sarcastically thinking "**Ok the moment this all blows over I'm quitting this damn place"**

**Location: Outside the Mayor's Office**

**Area: Central San Francisco**

**Time: 7:40 PM**

The Megadeth crew parked the Mustaine mobile on a nearby street adjacent to the Mayor's office which was surrounded by the police who were trying to arrest Dr Whammett and his simian companion.

As the Thrashers approached the building they were stopped by a stereotypical police officer "Sorry boys this area's closed off we got a madman holding the mayor" Spoke the officer with a thick Bostonian accent "heh do you know who we are dude we aren't just some punk kids we are MEGADETH" Mustaine chuckled heroically with his arms folded

The officer gave Mustaine a confused look "who?" questioned the officer

Mustaine reacted in the way of an anime character with a cartoonish vein appearing in red to the right of his forehead before he exploded "ARE YOU CRAZY WE ARE MEGADETH ONE OF THE BIGGEST THRASH BANDS OF ALL TIME AND I AM DAVE MUSTAINE OFTEN CONSIDERED ONE OF THE GREATEST GUITARISTS IN METAL HISTORY."

Mustaine continued his rant at the poor police officer while Ellefson had facepalmed "Oh man I hate it when he does this" he muttered "your lucky JR you should've seen what happened when he got a troll comment on a Megadeth music video saying that James Hetfield was better than him" Shawn chimed with that optimism he was often known for.

Ellefson could take no more of Mustaine's pointless anger and decided to end this "HEY cut it out Dave seriously dude your making Axl Rose look like humble by comparison" Ellefson requested.

Mustaine did as he was told and shut up when Ellefson approached the officer "Look if there's anyone that can take out Dr Whammett it'll be us. We've got experience dealing with him and the rest of Metallica we got a good chance on how to take him out and make sure that the Mayor doesn't die" The Bassist asked

The officer paused for a moment considering the Thrasher's argument pondering if it was a good idea to let someone as childish as Dave Mustaine take on a genius such as Dr Whammett "Very well then you boys have 15 minutes before he kills the Mayor make sure you get in there as quickly and quietly as possible" the cop said agreeing with Ellefson's proposal

"AWW SWEET" Shawn shouted jumping up with his fist raised into the air "I'm gonna be all Metal Gear Drover on their asses man I'll be like I'm solid Snare drum and they'll be all OH NO and I'll be all BANG BANG" The band looked at the drummer as he went back and forth in impersonating Solid Snake and a high pitched voice representing his foes

"C'mon dudes let's roll" Ellefson stated defiantly ready to take point before Mustaine stood in his way with his arms folded "Who died and made you frontman JR" he asked with a huge tone of annoyance in his voice. Ellefson cocked his head on an angle "Dave shut up" he said dryly before walking forward

**Location: Janitor's Closet**

**Area: Central San Francisco**

**Time: 7:50 PM**

The Mayor was having a panic attack he couldn't take having his life at stake he was so frightened he was actually considering on GIVING UP COCA COLA "No, no that's crazy talk" the Mayor whispered still gripped with fear

The Mayor was beginning to get delirious so he tried to open the door and to his surprise the door was unlocked. "Huh that was easy" the Mayor said quite puzzled as to why Dr Whammett would be so careless in his security measures

**Location: Ventilation shaft**

**Area: Mayor's Office**

**Time: 7:52 PM**

The thrashers continued their way through towards the Mayor's office through the ventilation shafts that are always conveniently unlocked "Ya know Dave this is a good way to VENT your anger" Shawn said smirking at his freshly baked pun "Keep making those puns and I'll vent YOU in a minute" Mustaine growled softly

The vents began to creak as the band got closer to the Mayors office "do you guys hear that?" Mustaine spoke with a hint of fear in his voice "Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna end badly with us comically falling out of a broken vent" Ellefson muttered "I've got a bad feeling about this" Mustaine commented "Well I don't see what approaching the Death Star has to do with anything" Shawn remarked "Shh wait dudes check it out" Ellefson stated while pointing towards an opening peering down towards the office with Dr Whammett inside "Best seat in the house" Ellefson whispered

"DAMN IT" Kirk shouted slamming his fist onto the desk "I SWEAR IF THEY DON'T GIVE ME MY DAMN PIZZA IN LESS THAN 10 MINUTES I AM GONNA BE PISSED". "And if those Megadouches try and break in I AM GONNA BREAK THEM" Kirk was fuming to the point where flames engulfed his pupils

KRACK "AAAAAAAAARRRRGH OOF" screamed the band before crashing down onto the floor

Dr Whammett turned dramatically and examined the broken vent shaft before saying one word "Megadeth"

"So you thought you could come in here thrash the joint AND get away with my pizza" Kirk exclaimed

"You're not gonna get away with this Dr Whammett" Mustaine said with a slight growl in his voice

"Besides it's formulaic TV the good guys always win" Shawn chimed with positivity

"SILENCE" Kirk shouted "If any of you idiots think you can beat me then think again because I got one thing you all lack"

"Decent guitar skills" Ellefson wisecracked getting a small chuckle from Mustaine

"DAMN YOU MEGADETH" Kirk lashed out "I've had enough of this constant babble"

Kirk began to growl as he raised his fist into the air "ROBERT" growled Kirk

Dr whammett's simian lab monkey jump down from the roof ready to aid his human friend "Ooooh oooh oooh" grunted the ape

"Well Rob you will be displeased to know that these fellows ate ALL your bananas" Kirk said smirking towards the thrashers

Rob however didn't take the false accusation well as he grew angry and began to smash anything in his way

"Uh Oh HE'S GOING APE" Mustaine shouted with fear present in his voice

Rob charged towards Shawn first determined to him into a pancake "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE" Shrieked Shawn almost fainting.

Trujillo's rage was now focused on Dave Mustaine as he quickly turned around and began to charge towards him

Mustaine without fear drew his guitar "Hey Rob" Dave shouted "I Ain't got time for MONKEY business"

Mustaine began to play an advanced thrash metal guitar solo so complex that it makes anybody who listens to it unable to feel anything for a good 24 hours

Rob began to thrash around to the sound of the guitar eventually tiring himself out and finally falling to the ground unconscious with bananas spinning around his head

Dr Kirk Whammett was backing towards the door whilst Megadeth began to close in on him

"Give it up Doctor you've lost" Mustaine declared heroically "Yeah we just gave you your fix of the Thrash Metal mix" Shawn chimed in with a cocky tone

"I'm not out of tricks yet boys" said Kirk as he pulled out his trademark Cry Baby WAH pedal "GET A LOAD OF THIS" said Kirk as he pressed the WAH Pedal emanating a visual sonic boom.

"AAAAAARGH DAMN IT" shouted Ellefson as he grasped his head in pain "I can't take it" Mustaine cried "Too much WAH, overused not enough guitar skills"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WAH" Kirk laughed maniacally knowing that he was on the verge of victory

**THWACK**

Kirk fell to the ground dropping his WAH pedal due to the hit he'd taken

"What the?" Kirk exclaimed.

Kirk looked around and he saw the Receptionist holding a huge stapler as a weapon. Kirk suddenly became frightened of the vengeful look the woman gave him as she stared deeply into the scientist's soul

"p-p-Please spare me I'm brittle and I'm too beautiful to be a prison bitch" Kirk begged performing a similar action to Dr Wily after being defeated by MegaMan

The Receptionist calmly walked up towards Dr Whammett and said "Sorry Doctor your appointments been cancelled".

**SMASH**

Dr Whammett hit the floor unconscious before he hit the floor. The Receptionist examined her hand after hitting the mad scientist "hmph damn I chipped a nail" she remarked

Ellefson picked himself up off the floor to both thank and congratulate the femme fatale on her handiwork "Thanks we would've been screwed without you" The female shrugged her shoulders smiling brightly towards the Bassist "You're welcome"

Shawn was the second person to arise from the ground also helping Mustaine to find his feet which upon getting up Mustaine rushed over to The Receptionist with a look of love "Will you marry me" Dave asked with a very dreamy tone to his voice

"What?" asked the Receptionist taking a step back "I WUV U" shouted Mustaine with absolute pride "And we're gonna have kids and a house and you're gonna make me sandwiches and-" Dave stopped his sentence midway as he was getting a rather stern look from his "True Love"

**KRACK**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH my GENTICLES" cried Mustaine as he once again fell on the floor grasping his testicles. Ellefson shook his head in shame once again and went to apologize to the woman "Sorry abut that but he really doesn't talk to girls often"

"WAIT DUDES" Shawn shouted out "What happened to the Mayor" the drummer asked "That's a good question" The receptionist replied

Suddenly the door opened up to the Mayor drinking some Coca Cola. Everybody gasped at the sight of the Mayor drinking his soft drink "MR MAYOR SIR" The Receptionist exclaimed "Dude is that coke?" Ellefson asked "That's no good man that stuff will kill ya" Shawn added "Boo hoo hoo hoo my genticles" Mustaine cried still on the floor

"Uh Oh Spaghetti-Ohs" said the Mayor smiling embarrassingly

Ellefson sighed "Look politics isn't really my field let alone wingus and dingus over there" Ellefson said referring to Shawn and Mustaine. "we're gonna be taking our leave now. see ya" Ellefson added dryly as he was walking away with his band

**Location: Megadeth's House**

**Area: San Francisco Suburbs**

**Time: 10:30 PM**

Dave Ellefson lay back on his bed lamenting the adventure he just had. **"(SIGH what a day man)"** he thought. From saving the Mayor to Mustaine's childishness Ellefson was at his limits.

Remembering his broken CD player Ellefson got out of bed and headed towards the scrap pile to see if he could salvage anything.

Upon further examination Ellefson smiled as he saw his KILL EM ALL CD still intact. Ellefson put the CD back in its case and said to himself "Well at least today didn't totally suck".


End file.
